


Crokri drabble

by vampireKitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ampora Pornstar Family AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireKitten/pseuds/vampireKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not canon for the Ampora Pornstar Family AU. It's just something that I really wanted to write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crokri drabble

Eridan had tried many times to get Cronus to talk about what had happened at the auditions for his One Night with Cronus movie. Nothing. He couldn’t get any information on who the guy that had run away had been or how his brother knew him. 

“Equius, I need you to find out who that guy was and how Cronus knows him.” Eridan said, crossing his arms. 

“Why do I have to do it?” Equius asked. 

“You’re a neutral party and Cronus likes talking to you.” 

“Can’t you ask Horuss to do it?” 

“Horuss doesn’t know that that happened though! I need you to do this!” Equius sighed and nodded, agreeing to be the younger Ampora’s information collector. 

After they finished taping a new scene for one of Cronus’ movies, Equius went up to him. 

“Um… Mr. Ampora…” He started, his forehead breaking out with a sweat. “I would like to ask you about what happened the day of the auditions.” 

“Oh… About the guy who ran out?” Cronus asked. “It’s not anything important.” 

“Could… Is it possible that you might have feelings for the man?” Equius inquired. 

“I wouldn’t say that I have feeling for him but that kind of thing does leave an impression.” 

“True but I remember what it was like when I met someone and found myself really attracted to them.” He was talking about Nepeta but he would try to make his experience as vague as possible. 

“I have met him twice and both times he ran away, screaming.” Cronus laughed. 

“Would you like to get to know him?” 

“It would be interesting to know why he ran away from me both times.” 

“Maybe I could help you find out who he is.” 

“I think his name is Kanny or something like that.” Cronus smiled. 

“Tell me about your first meeting.” Equius listened intently as Cronus talked about what had happened at the grocery store and about how he couldn’t help but find the guy adorable with how nervous he had seemed. 

“He had the cutest blush.” 

“Maybe you’ll meet him again.” 

It was getting warmer and the sun was high in the sky. Summer was coming. Kankri was on his way to the grocery store. He became nervous when his father or brother asked him to go to the store, remembering the first time he met the man of his sexual fantasies. A slight breeze rustled his hair as he walked. He sighed softly and tried to put it out of his mind but those eyes seemed to haunt his every thought. 

“He’s so handsome and...” _Out of my league…_ Kankri sighed once more as he walked through the automatic doors of the grocery store. He grabbed a basket and pulled out his list of needed items. He tried to focus on the task at hand, inspecting the vegetables as he had been when he had met Cronus the first time. 

“Always so expensive…” He mumbled as he picked up one of the packages to examine it closer. He found one that he felt was suitable for his family’s consumption and put it in his basket before he went around, gathering the rest of the items from the list. 

As he pondered over which fish he wanted to purchase, he felt a presence behind him. Slowly, he turned around. He had expected it to be either his younger brother or a figment of his imagination. Kankri froze when he saw those scars that he dreamt about almost nightly. 

“C…C…” _Cronus!_ He screamed inside his mind. He was in a corner, trapped between a wall and the man of his dreams. Kankri tried to ignore his urge to run as far and as fast as he could to focus on getting the items that had been requested. 

Cronus felt the person standing beside him tense and he looked over.

“Hey! It’s you!” He grinned at Kankri. Kankri almost dropped his basket. He felt dizzy, like the world was rushing by. He felt a hand on his forearm. 

“You okay, Chief?” Cronus asked, looking worried as he tilted his head to the side. Kankri looked up and opened his mouth but nothing came out. He took a moment to catch his breath and collect himself before trying again. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, voice soft and shaky but there. 

“You ain’t running away this time.” Cronus chuckled. Kankri’s cheeks colored themselves deep red with embarrassment. 

“I… I… Um...” Kankri stammered. 

“It’s okay.” Cronus smiled and Kankri felt himself melt a little. Why was Cronus so attractive?? This shouldn’t be possible! But here he was, this beautiful human being standing in front of him, holding onto his arm. Kankri’s mind blanked for a moment as he realized that Cronus, THE Cronus, was touching him. 

“You don’t have to be so nervous. I don’t bite.” Cronus said, chuckling a little as he spoke. 

“You… You… You’re Cronus…” Kankri said softly.

“I am and you are?” 

“Ka… Ka-Kankri.” He blurted, eyes wide. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kankri.” Cronus smiled his most dazzling smile and Kankri felt his chest pull tight. “I’d love to stay and chat but I have to get back to the studio soon. Call me sometime.” He said, pulling out a card with his number and name on it. Kankri took the card and held it to his chest, nodding quickly.


End file.
